A service provider is typically responsible for managing services provided to a customer on a full-time basis, i.e., 24 hours a day or 7 days a week, for example. Though the degree of management may vary, at least some service provider resources are dedicated, full time, to providing the managed service. Because of this, a customer often pays for or consumes a higher level of service than he or she needs, and the service provider often dedicates resources to manage the provided services even when such services are not necessarily being used by the customer.